Hey, Cantik!
by Tong Sampah Seventeen
Summary: "Apa sakit?" -Itu adalah pertanyaan Seungcheol untuk seseorang, yang cantik dan manis, yang hidungnya sedang berdarah. [Seunghan] #LoveAtFirstSight #ProjectSatuTemaTSSVT #Gasuga


_**Hey, Cantik!**_

 _by : Gasuga_

 _ **Seungcheol x Jeonghan**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Sudah satu jam lebih Seungcheol di sini, duduk di cafe milik salah satu sahabatnya. Ia termenung, menatap laptop yang menyala tanpa ada keinginan untuk menyentuhnya sama sekali. Pikirannya kosong, padahal _deadline_ tugasnya adalah besok pagi, sementara jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam.

Cuaca sedang dingin, tapi ia sama sekali tidak merasa kedinginan. Kopi hitam hangat di depannya menjadi salah satu penyebabnya.

Seungcheol menutup laptopnya dengan kasar, lalu berdecak. Kapan ia bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya kalau memikirkan sesuatu pun, otaknya sedang tidak bisa. Kemudian ranselnya ia ambil untuk memasukkan benda tipis itu ke dalam sana. Ia akan pulang, tidur, masa bodoh dengan tugasnya. Jiwa raganya sudah siap dihukum.

Seungcheol sudah siap berdiri ketika bangku yang ia duduki tergeser sendiri, tertabrak sesuatu yang cukup keras.

Di sana, di belakangnya, seseorang sedang tengkurap dengan suara pekikan yang cukup nyaring.

Seungcheol bukannya ingin sok pahlawan, tapi sifat genetiknya yang disebut _gentle,_ memaksanya untuk berdiri dan membantu orang yang terjerembab itu.

"Kau baik, Nona?" tanyanya sambil menggapai pundak orang itu, lalu membantunya untuk duduk.

Yang ditanya justru menghempaskan kasar tangan Seungcheol dari bahunya, "Aku lelaki!" Serunya, setengah mendesis karena hidungnya yang berdarah.

Seungcheol terpaku melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

Ia bilang tadi dirinya adalah lelaki. Tapi, apa, yang, Seungcheol, lihat, tidak, seperti, itu,

 **Cantik,**

 **Menawan,**

 **Manis,**

Ya Tuhan, siapa pun, tolong sadarkan Seungcheol dari ketersimaannya pada lelaki di depannya itu.

"Kau punya tissue?" tanya orang itu.

Bukannya menjawab, Seungcheol justru tersenyum dan menyentuh hidung mancung yang sedang mengeluarkan darah itu,

"Apa sakit?"

Lagi-lagi tangan Seungcheol ditepis.

"Bodoh, ya?"

Orang yang hidungnya berdarah itu berdiri. Ah, Seungcheol baru sadar kalau rambut orang itu lebih panjang dari rambut lelaki pada umumnya, tapi, manis sekali. Seungcheol suka.

"Hei, mau ke mana?" Ia ikutan berdiri, mengejar orang itu yang justru berjalan cepat menuju kasir.

"Punya kapas dan alkohol?"

"Aw!"

Bukannya Seungcheol sengaja untuk menyakiti manusia yang menyerupai bidadari di depannya, justru ia sangat ingin melindungi orang ini.

Tapi bagaimana, ia lelaki, dan tenaga yang ia gunakan untuk menekankan kapan pada hidung yang berdarah itu kelewat kuat. Jadi, bukan salahnya kan, kalau yang sedang dirawat merasa kesakitan?

Sudah, jawab saja iya.

"Kau, siapa namamu, cantik?" Seungcheol masih asik membersihkan darah yang mengalir pada hidung orang di depannya.

"Aku lelaki, _told you before!"_

Lalu Seungcheol tertawa kecil, "Habisnya, kau cantik sekali. Gadis-gadis saja kalah cantik denganmu."

Dan Seungcheol harus merelakan dadanya yang didorong dengan sangat kuat oleh tangan lentik yang dianggapnya lemah gemulai itu. Tapi, wow, wow, wow, kekuatannya sangat **wow!** Seungcheol harus menandai ini. Lelaki, rambut panjang, cantik sekali, kelihatannya manis, tapi tenaganya sekuat superman, wow!

"Sudahlah, sana urusi dirimu sendiri!" kapas di tangan Seungcheol diambil paksa, lalu yang merampas berbalik badan, merogoh tas tangannya dan mengeluarkan kaca dari sana.

"Ya Tuhan hidungku!" Serunya terkejut ketika melihat hidung semerah tomat yang membengkak di kaca, hidungnya.

"Hei, hei, sini biar aku saja—em, siapa namamu?"

Orang di depannya melirik sinis, agak merasa risih dengan Seungcheol. "Kenapa mau tahu?"

"Karena kau cantik, aku tidak mau melupakan seseorang yang kelewat cantik sepertimu."

Lalu Seungcheol harus merelakan kepalanya yang dilempar sepatu.

"Baiklah, aku Jeonghan, Yoon Jeonghan." Ucap lelaki manis itu, mencoba tidak terlalu kasar lagi pada Seungcheol.

"Ugh, aku Seungcheol."

"Iya, oke, baiklah, Seungcheol aku minta maaf." Kata Jeonghan pelan, dengan tangan yang sibuk membersihkan luka gores pada dahi Seungcheol.

Iya, benar, Seungcheol terluka, di dahi, tepat di tengah-tengahnya, karena Jeonghan.

Sepatu Jeonghan itu sedikit berhak, dan sialnya, ujung hak sepatu itu tepat mendarat pada dahi Seungcheol tadi. Lukanya sepanjang empat sentimeter , tepat di tengah dahinya.

"Tidak kumaafkan, ini sakit sekali." Seungcheol mendengus. Tidak tahu saja, bagaimana rasanya.

"Tapi kan aku tidak betulan ingin melukaimu!"

"AW!" jerit Seungcheol saat lukanya ditekan kuat oleh Jeonghan. "Ini kau sengaja! Astaga kepalaku,"

"A—ah maaf,"

Bagaimana pun Jeonghan itu masih punya hati, ia juga tidak tega melihat luka panjang di dahi orang itu. Bagaimana pun, itu salahnya juga, kan. Ah, seandainya saja tadi kakinya tidak tersandung bangku, ini semua pasti tidak akan terjadi, tidak menimpuk Seungcheol dan tidak akan merasa bersalah begini.

"Jeonghan," Panggil Seungcheol pelan, tapi dalam.

"A—apa?" Jeonghan itu sudah dewasa, sudah bisa merasakan perubahan suara pada lawan bicaranya.

Harusnya ia biasa saja, iya, harusnya. Tapi jantung, miliknya, dengan sangat kurang ajar berdetak, membuatnya merasa sangat canggung dan wajahnya agak memanas.

"Kau percaya pada cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

Jeonghan gelagapan. Ia tidak suka ditanya masalah seperti ini. Oke, sebenarnya bukan masalah. Tapi Jeonghan hanya agak sensitif jika menyangkut soal percintaan.

"Maksudmu?" Dan justru pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibirnya, sedikit bergetar. Aduh, dadanya sudah ingin meledak ini.

"Iya, cinta. Jatuh cinta saat pertama kali kau melihat seseorang. Kau percaya?"

Seungcheol menatap Jeonghan, matanya tersenyum, seakan sudah tidak merasakan sakit yang ada pada dahinya.

Lagipula, tangan Jeonghan juga sudah bergetar dan tidak sanggup lagi untuk diangkat.

"Percaya tidak?" Desak Seungcheol yang membuat Jeonghan semakin gelagapan.

"Ng, t—tidak," Cicitnya.

"Kenapa tidak?" Suara Seungcheol meninggi, matanya agak melotot. Membuat Jeonghan mundur dari duduknya. Dan akhirnya sadar, kalau barusan, dia dan Seungcheol duduk sangat dekat.

Sangat, sangat dekat.

"Hei, jawab aku, Jeonghaaaaaan," Seungcheol menarik-narik ujung mantel jeonghan.

"A—apa, sih, lepas, dasar aneh!" Jeonghan itu bukannya penakut, tapi melihat sikap aneh dari orang yang bahkan belum satu jam dikenalnya membuatnya agak was-was. Walaupun sebenarnya dari tadi sudah was-was, sih.

"Makanya jawab," Seungcheol memanyunkan bibirnya. Membuat Jeonghan melotot.

Serius, Seungcheol, orang yang ada di depannya, menyeramkan. _Fix,_ Jeonghan jadi betulan takut.

"Tidak, tidak, pokoknya aku tidak percaya. Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti itu."

"Huh, padahal aku percaya."

Jeonghan mengernyit. Sebenarnya apa, sih, yang Seungcheol pikirkan? Sepenting itukah sampai ia juga harus tahu apa yang dipercayai oleh lelaki itu?

Jeonghan mengemasi barangnya, memasukkan kacanya yang ada di samping tubuhnya. "Sudahlah, aku mau pulang." Ucapnya sambil berdiri.

"Hei tunggu, bahkan aku belum bilang sesuatu." Seungcheol menarik tangan Jeonghan untuk kembali duduk. Tidak melepaskan tangan itu sampai dia merasa harus melepaskan, begitu pikirannya.

"Kau harus percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama," "Karena aku...merasakannya,"

* * *

" _Aku merasakannya saat melihatmu tadi, untuk yang pertama kalinya. Dan jantungku rasanya seperti mau copot, deg-degan begitu. Seperti ada kupu-kupunya. Kau tidak begitu saat melihatku tadi?"_

" _T—tidak!"_

" _Tapi aku iya. Jadi, aku akan memperjuangkanmu. Hehe. Kau tenang saja, cantik. Aku akan berjuang untukmu!"_

Jeonghan rasanya mau meneggelamkan diri saja di laut yang paling dalam, atau terjun dari mulut jurang di belakang sekolah dulu kalau ingat perkataan Seungcheol semalam.

Apalagi, saat lelaki itu tiba-tiba menariknya mendekat dan mencium hidungnya sambil bilang, _'Aku akan menjaga cintaku padamu, Jeong,"_ dengan wajah yang sok dimanis-maniskan.

Ugh, Jeonghan rasanya ingin sekali memukul orang itu. Tidak tahu malu.

Ugh,

Ugh, pipi Jeonghan memanas.

Ugh, dadanya juga terasa seperti ditiup-tiup.

Ugh, Seungcheol aneh, kalau Jeonghan bertemu lagi dengannya besok, akan ia sambit lelaki dengan tasnya. Tidak peduli akan luka-luka lagi. Jeonghan tidak peduli. Salah siapa sudah membuatnya malu sampai pipinya memerah begini?!

* * *

END.

* * *

 _ **Satu setengah jam, dan jadi. Hehehehehehehe, jangan bully aku, aku mohon dibukakan pintu maafnya aja.**_


End file.
